


A Stroke of Midnight

by StellaNox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, this is my first post on here so please give me feedback (i'm desperate for it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaNox/pseuds/StellaNox
Summary: “Fine.” He smirks. “But if you tell anyone my deep dark secrets you can kiss our midnight star gazing dates goodbye, Milday.” He winks at Marinette, moving his face closer out of sheer habit but this time he’s almost desperate to see if his advances have an impact.-or; in which a desperate kitty visits the one girl he knows is still awake at midnight.





	A Stroke of Midnight

“Marinette? Can I… say something completely off the record?”

The voice belonged to the green eyed, blonde haired, boy sitting next to the girl in question. Adrien had found his way to Marinette’s home after hours that evening in an attempt to cheer himself up from his troubles at home. He had talked himself into going for hours on end before eventually summoning Plagg and asking his advice. One pep talk and multiple pieces of Camembert cheese later and the blonde had finally gained the courage to go and talk to her as his alter ego, Chat Noir.

Marinette, now pinching herself to make sure she would stay awake throughout this awkward encounter, once thought that having Chat Noir know where she lived was a good thing. Now, however, she was starting to reconsider. Especially considering that when Chat Noir had spotted her, she was scrunching up love letters she was planning on sending to Adrien. Thankfully the cat didn’t pay mind to the pieces of paper she was throwing off of her roof. Instead he took a seat on her roof next to her and gave her a smug look.

“Why not?” Marinette shrugs as she turned to face the boy. “The only person I could possibly tell is my friend Alya but she’s more of a Ladybug fan.”

Adrien, seeming to make Marinette uncomfortable with how hard he was staring, glanced towards the girl’s eyes. They were beautiful, he had thought to himself. Almost as pretty as Ladybug’s. Why hadn’t he noticed Marinette’s eyes before? In class he would always smile when he noticed her glances… but tonight seemed a little different.

“I like coming to visit you, Milady.” He finally admits. “I know this is only my second time but when I have a lot of things going on in real life, my real life that is, I like seeing you.”

“Why’s that?” Marinette asks. Her eyes grow an inch wider and Adrien knows that she’s curious. He knows Marinette, knows all of her facial expressions and what each little movement means. In fact he once made a bet with Nino about her quirky little facial movements and won free ice cream. He knows Marinette… he knows he’s not in love with her but the fact that he notices these things, what did that really say?

Immediately he shakes the thought off and gives her a sheepish smile. “Well, I guess it’s because you don’t seem to care about me.” He laughs. “Uh, I mean you don’t care that I’m Chat Noir. Why would you care about me when you don’t even know who I am, right?”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette grins as she rests her chin in her palm. “You don’t have to be so nervous.”

Adrien can’t help but a feel a rush of energy throughout his body as she says those words. Instinctively he reaches his right hand up to scratch the back of his head while trying to hide the blush of his cheeks.

As a nervous Adrien collects himself, Marinette’s gaze reaches towards the stars where she pauses for a moment before letting out a sigh. She once prayed to these exact stars that they would find it in their bright little hearts to connect her and Adrien together. Sometimes, though she refuses to admit it, she still believes those stars are trying to work their magic. Looking up at them seems to reassure her that her dream may come true… unfortunately for her, she was too clueless to see that her dream boy had been there all along.

Adrien’s gaze, however, is pointed directly towards the Eiffel Tower yards away. The Eiffel Tower at night always reminded him of his mother. She would take Adrien away at crazy hours of the night just to get away from it all. Their destination was always in front of the Eiffel Tower. When Adrien’s feeling low, he makes it his mission to go see those exact lights that seemed to cheer his mother up so well. One day he’s hoping those lights will do the same for him.

“You know, I’ve never told anyone this before but… I feel more like me when I’m not.” Adrien says, finally breaking the silence. “When I’m Chat Noir I feel like I can be anyone, do anything. My real life is so screwed up that half of the time I have to remember to breathe correctly… It’s not who I want to be.”

Marinette’s eyes grow an inch wider as she snaps her head towards the boy. She would have never guessed a boy like Chat Noir would be letting something so big get to him. She had always seen his playful side, always labeled him as kitten. Old enough to care, young enough to not let his feelings get the best of him.

She also felt a sting of jealousy from her alter ego. Of all the times Chat Noir and Ladybug had saved Paris together, of all the times she had been around him as someone he could trust, why choose to tell Marinette these things? Wasn’t Ladybug one of his closest friends?

She can’t help but let out a huff. “Really? Why not tell anyone? You haven’t even told Ladybug?”

The blonde boy sighs and begins tugging at his claws, distracting himself from gazing into Marinette’s pearly blues. “Nah,” he voices. “I wouldn’t want to bring her down. Miladybug is always in good spirits when I see her. I just wouldn’t want to be the cause of her low mood… same with my real life friends.”

Marinette’s heart almost sinks as she listens. Had she failed Chat Noir when he needed her? Upon first meeting Chat Noir as Ladybug, Marinette hoped that one day the two could be thick as thieves, friends that could tell each other anything. After all, they were a team…right? Sharing his feelings to Marinette makes her feel uneasy in a way.

So when she claps her hands together and makes a fist, making the black cat next to her jump, she made a silent vow to Chat Noir. No matter the identity, Marinette or Ladybug, she would go out of her way to make her friend feel only good things. She’d listen, actually listen, when he talked to find a source of pain and eventually handle the issue herself. She would be the best friend that Chat Noir could possibly have if she needed to. Anything to keep that smile of his perfectly intact.

“Alright then!” She smiles. “Let’s hear it, Mr. Noir. I’m all ears.”

Chat Noir’s ears fall and for a second he contemplates leaving. “You know what, on second thought I’ll just keep it to myself. Thanks Marinette, it was nice talking with you tonight.” He gets up to leave, giving Marinette a gentle kiss on the cheek… before being launched backwards, falling into the girl herself. “Way to pull a cat’s tail.” He grunts as he removes his belt from her grasp.

“Sorry!” Marinette sighs as she pushes him off of her and returns to her designated position. “It’s just that you can’t run away from you problems, Chat Noir.” She points to the space next to her where the blonde had once been sat and gestures for him to sit. “C’mon, it’s not like I’m asking you to reveal you secret identity to me or anything. I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

Reluctantly, Chat Noir sits back in his place as he looks at Marinette. “Fine.” He smirks. “But if you tell anyone my deep dark secrets you can kiss our midnight star gazing dates goodbye, Milady.” He winks at her, moving his face closer out of sheer habit but this time he’s almost desperate to see if his advances have an impact.

Seeming unphased, Marinette laughs it off and pushes his face away. “Oh, come on.” She giggles. “Everyone knows you’re in love with Ladybug. So tell me! What’s got you so bothered?”

With a shy smile, Chat Noir tugs at the back of his head once again. “Do you ever feel like you’re trapped?” He begins. “Like you’re stuck inside of a box just waiting for someone to open it so that you can finally breathe? That’s what it’s like to be me, the real me. I just feel like I’m desperate to make someone in my family happy but… he could care less about my feelings. I try my hardest to make him happy, to make him proud of me, but I get nothing in return. Not even a simple ‘well done.’ Ever since my mo-uh, his wife died… he’s been shutting me out more and more. I get that he’s grieving but so am I. And at this rate I feel like I won’t last another year here, in Paris, under his care.”

Marinette can’t help but to reach out a hand to gently caress Chat Noir’s back. Her eyes fall to his hands, still tugging at his claws, before she sighs. If only she had known…

“You know… my friend Adrien is going through something similar.” As the words fall out of Marinette’s mouth she questions why she mentioned her crush. “Weird that two of my friends are going through the same thing, huh?” She tries to brush it off but Chat Noir gives her a questioning look.

“Adrien? You mean that kid that everyone fawns over?” Chat Noir acts oblivious but on the inside he’s replaying her words over and over.

Marinette frowns. It’s now her time to fiddle with something and her target is the lucky charm bracelet on her wrist. Chat Noir notices this too and can’t help but grin from ear to ear at the sight of the thing. She really did have it on her at all times. _Good_.

“So what would you say to Adrien, then?” He asks. “If he came to you about his issues.” He’s sure that Marinette hasn’t figured him out but the fact that she immediately thought of Adrien’s home life while Chat Noir was talking about just that proved that Marinette payed attention, that maybe… she cared.

He watches as Marinette’s nose scrunches up and her lips pout. The blonde can’t help up let out a small chuckle as she taps her finger against her chin before she comes up with an answer.

“Well,” she finally smiles. “I’d look into his green… dreamy eyes and I’d let him know that as a, er, friend I’m obligated to be there for him.” She nods confidently, loving the words that are coming out of her mouth as she goes on. “People like knowing that they have people to rely on, even if everything else in their life seems uncertain. I think letting someone know you care and that you’ll do anything to help them is the key to cheering someone up. If I can let Adrien know that I care… that’s all that matters to me.”

The girl is met with nothing but silence as she finishes her speech. Her eyes, fixed on her lucky charm bracelet, don’t dare look at the boy in black. She’s afraid he might laugh or make some flirtatious joke like he normally would. “Really…” she starts, yet before she can get in another word, Chat Noir speaks.

“Adrien… he’s really lucky to have you, Marinette. You guys must be really good friends.”

She feels queasy at the word. _Friend_. Though she had said it seconds before, it was still something she didn’t like hearing when it came to her and Adrien’s relationship. “Friends.” She whispers, low enough so that the cat can’t hear her. “Right… but my point is that I want you to know all of those things as well, Chat Noir. Friends aren’t friends if they don’t care about each other. I hope you know that I care… and so does Ladybug! I’m sure of it.” She nods.

Chat Noir smiles and slowly leans in to kiss Marinette’s cheek once more.. only to be met with the beeping of his ring. The four paws had already disappeared and he was left with only the middle blinking at a rapid pace.

He stopped for a moment, eyes growing wide at the sight, before taking a moment to think. Would it really be all bad if he were to let Marinette know his identity? Would having one of his real life closest friends know who he was, what he did, be all bad?

**No**, he shakes his head. Letting Marinette know who he was could put her in danger, even more danger than being with her now as Chat Noir. If she knew, who knows what Hawk Moth, or anything other person under his control rather, would do to her. He refused to be the cause of her pain.

But where had all the time gone? He had never once used his powers that night, there was no need to. In fact, he even supplied Plagg with three servings of his favorite disgusting cheese just so he could have more time with Marinette. So why, now, was he being forced to leave when he desperately wanted to stay?

“Sorry to cut things short, Milady.” He winks. “I have to go now but… keep your window open tomorrow night, okay? I really feel happier after talking to you.”

Marinette nods while taking her cellphone out of her bag, ignoring a snoring Tikki, before checking the time. “Um… maybe come by a little earlier than midnight tomorrow? We’ve been out here for hours and it’s a school night.”

A grin is plastered on Chat Noir’s lips as he gets up. “No promises, Milady. I’m a busy man during the day, you know.”

“And please don’t mention any of this to Adrien… I don’t know if you know him but please!” She clasps her hands together, begging Chat Noir, as she stands up and slowly walks off of the roof on to her balcony.

“What, and ruin all of the fun of watching you accidentally let it slip that you have a massive crush on him? Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head of yours. My lips are sealed. Cat out.” He salutes.

With that Cat Noir leaps into the air and silently lands on the roof next to Marinette’s. Marinette’s blood boils as the boy blows her a kiss. His eyes grow wide as he watches her take off one of her shoes and threaten to throw it at him. He can’t help but smile as he blows another kiss. “Okay, okay. Fine. I won’t tell the lucky guy. See you tomorrow, Mari!”

-

“Mari?” Tikki asks when Chat Noir is finally out of ear and eyesight. “Looks like that cat has finally set his sights off of Ladybug, doesn’t it?”

Crawling through her window, Marinette shakes her head and laughs. “What you mean to me? Good one, Tikki, but Chat Noir and I are just-”

-

Landing perfectly in his room, Adrien lets out a laugh before whispering his infamous line. “Plagg, claws in.”

As the black Kwami finally lavishes in his freedom, he flies towards Adrien’s face and dramatically clutches the skin around his nose. “Finally!” Plagg sighs. “I was exhausted! Why do you go out of your way to see Marinette as Chat Noir when it’s so easy to just walk to her house, ask her parents if she’s available, and just hang out with her as Adrien? And now she has a crush on you? Ugh, human relationships… bleh!”

Adrien sighs before sheepishly smiling at his Kwami. While Plagg continues his dramatic entry, Adrien walks over to his secret cabinet near his computer desk and opens it to reveal countless pieces of Camembert cheese. He watches Plagg fly over and dig his way through the cheese before he himself reaches for his mini fridge and takes out a bottle of water.

“If I went to see her as Adrien in the middle of the night she’d think I’m nuts.” He admits. “And I was only teasing her about having a crush on Adrien-on me. She’s just one of my close…”

**“We’re just…”**

_ **Friends.** _

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow my miraculous ladybug blog on tumblr as well @adriensbug


End file.
